Playing Pirates
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: Just a short piece of silliness in celebration of International Talk Like a Pirate Day!  Lucy has some fun playing pirates with a friend!


**Alright, so this idea has been floating around in my head for a while now, and I've been waiting until now to finally post it, in honour of International Talk Like a Pirate Day on September 19th (a truly awesome concept for a holiday, if I do say so myself!) In all honesty, though, I've gotta thank rhymenocerous for this one, as she's the one who really sparked the idea in my head when she started talking like a pirate in one of her A/N's. So thanks rhymes!**

**This one is set a couple of years in the future, for those of you who were wondering.**

**Oh, and P.S. to all you fans of my previous story **_**Weathering the Storm**_**: the epilogue is a go ahead (I don't think there was a single person who wanted me to leave the story where it was), so that will be coming out (hopefully) soon!**

**Instead of my usual final comment before beginning the story, I've decided to substitute it with something more fitting: ARRRRRR!**

* * *

**Playing Pirates**

"Arrr! I've taken an inventory of the treasure, m'lady. There be two teddy bears, a unicorn, and a chocolate bar in the gold chest. That map we stole from the fair maiden gave us a plentiful bounty."

"Good! Take us back home then, it's nearly time for lunch." Captain Lucy commanded, a newspaper pirate hat perched on her head.

"Yes, m'lady," her underling replied, starting to turn towards the cardboard steering wheel that Lucy had made the night before, especially for her playdate today.

"Stop right there!" She shouted suddenly, seeing a very suspicious package hanging out of her playmate's pocket.

"What be the matter, m'lady?"

"There be a chocolate bar in your pocket! That's part of my treasure!"

"No, there be only one chocolate bar in the chest, I bought this before we left home!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed and she stared at her shipmate, clearly not buying his story. "I think you be lying to me! Tell me the truth, or I'll tickle it out of you!"

"You'll have to catch me first, m'lady!" With that, he ran from the room and out into the living room, catching Lindsay's eye from the kitchen. He winked at her, causing Lindsay to break out into a fit of giggles as she heard, and then saw Lucy come chasing after the thief.

"I've got you now! Confess or I'll make you walk the plank!" She said, inching towards her target.

"Never!" he yelled as he pulled the chocolate bar from his pocket, ripped it open and took a big bite out of it.

"You scoundrel! You'll pay for that!" Lucy yelled as she lunged at the offender, wrapping herself around his middle and reaching up to tickle him under the arms.

He started squirming, remembering that he was quite ticklish, and decided to give in. "I stole it from the treasure chest! I stole it from the treasure chest! I confess! Please show me some mercy, m'lady."

Lucy let go of him and jumped down to the floor, stepping back with a wide smirk on her face, knowing that she'd just won. "Walk the plank."

"But m'lady, I confessed!"

"Too late. Walk the plank." He could tell from her face that she meant business, so he slowed walked himself backwards towards the couch, Lucy matching each of his steps with one of her own, until the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch.

"You stole from my treasure chest, and for that, you must walk the plank. Arrr!" Taking the last step to close the gap between them, Lucy placed both her hands on his stomach and lightly pushed him backwards, making him fall back onto the couch. Once he'd landed, Lucy jumped onto his legs and started tickling him again.

"Captain Lucy! It be time for lunch!" Lindsay called out, deciding to join in on the fun for a little bit.

"OK Mommy!" Just as quickly as she jumped onto her prey, she jumped right back off and ran into the kitchen, giving him a chance to catch his breath. It had been a while since he'd last played pirates, and though he'd had a lot of fun today, he wasn't a young boy anymore.

"Can you stay for lunch?" Lindsay said as she popped her head into the living room, trying to suppress the smile as she took in his winded appearance: heaving chest, red face, and eyes half-closed.

"No, I'm due back at the lab in the next thirty minutes."

"Well, I've got an extra sandwich here, I'll put it in a bag for you and you can take it back with you." Lindsay disappeared back into the kitchen, and he finally got up again, following after her. By the time he'd caught up to Lindsay, she'd just finished putting the sandwich in a bag for him. "Here you go."

He took it from her and smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll see later."

"Yep, as soon as Captain Lucy finishes eating and gets ready, I'm taking her to school, and then I'm on shift."

He nodded his head and turned his attentions back to Lucy, who'd already finished half of her sandwich. "I gotta go back to work, m'lady."

Lucy turned to face him, sad that their pirate adventures were over for the day, but knowing that he had to go to work and she had to go to school. "Thank you for playing pirates with me today," she said as she climbed down from her seat and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him as he lifted her off the ground.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I had a lot of fun." He hugged her back and placed a kiss on her cheek before lowering her to the ground once more. "Arrrr!"

"Arrr!" she returned in kind before running back to her lunch.

"OK, bye you two," he said as he started for the door.

"Bye!" Lucy yelled, her mouth seemingly filled with food because he'd only barely made out the 'bye'.

"Thanks again!" Lindsay said from the kitchen doorway, watching her guest open the door, walk through and close it behind him once more. As he walked away, he heard Lindsay chastise Lucy for talking with her mouth full of food, and he chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway and hit the down button for the elevator.

The car arrived almost immediately, and he hopped on, smiling at the older woman already aboard. He quickly glanced over at the button panel, noticing that the ground floor button was already lit up, and he looked at the older woman again. She was looking over at him strangely, seeming to fixate her gaze on his forehead. It was then that he remembered the eye patch he'd been wearing while playing pirates with Lucy, the one that left on but had pushed up from his eye in order to see better. He smiled sheepishly at the woman and pulled it from his head, shoving it into his pocket.

Thankfully, the awkward atmosphere in the elevator ended quickly as they reached their destination. As the doors opened, his phone began to ring. He let the older woman exit the elevator first and he followed close behind her, fishing his phone from his pocket. Recognizing the number on the display, he pressed a key and put the phone up to his ear.

"Detective Mac Taylor."

* * *

**Hehe! I hope I had a couple of you trying to figure out who Lucy's playmate was until the end, and if not, then at least I hope you had some fun reading it!**

***puts on pirate outfit - hook, eye patch, peg leg and parrot included - and in best pirate voice***

**Arrr! I'm be off in search of buried treaure! Until next we meet, I hope ye have a great day! Thank ye for reading!**


End file.
